Enquête et condamnation
by Enjoy
Summary: House est persuadé d'avoir démasqué le mystérieux kidnappeur. - One shot friendship Hilson.


**Titre** : Enquête et condamnation.

**Auteur** : Enjoy.

**Situation dans la série** : Euh ... Vers la saison 5 peut-être.

**More** : - Un peu de House/Wilson, histoire de changer un peu.

- Peut s'apparenter à la suite de ma toute première fiction "Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude". Même s'il n'est pas utile de l'avoir lu pour découvrir celle ci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

House avait fait la liste des personnes qui avaient pu s'en prendre à sa malheureuse balle : Cuddy, Wilson, son équipe.

Cuddy. Non coupable. Le considérant déjà comme difficilement gérable, elle n'aurait jamais délibérément fait quelque chose qui aurait pu aggraver la situation, surtout sans raison apparente. Elle ne tenait surement pas à rendre son hôpital encore plus sujet aux extravagances du médecin ou leur relation plus houleuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son équipe. Chase trop peureux, Numéro 13 trop occupée avec elle même, Taub trop pris par ses problèmes conjugaux et Foreman trop ... Foreman. Innocents sans même avoir à être jugés.

Wilson ... Suspect potentiel, avec qui plus est un mobile éventuel. Et comme tout bon suspect qui se respecte, il devait subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Un accessoire à passer chercher, et il lui arracherait des aveux en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

HHHH

Wilson était tranquillement penché sur l'un de ses dossiers, en train d'écrire, lorsque qu'il vit avec horreur un grand trait noir apparaître sur son papier. House avait ouvert la porte si brutalement que l'oncologue, pourtant habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son ami, avait laisser glisser son stylo au gré de sa surprise.

« Docteur Wilson, je viens vous signaler votre mise en garde à vue ! _asséna House aussi violemment qu'il put._  
_ Tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de toi et ta fâcheuse tendance à venir dans mon bureau sans y être invité est bon à prendre. » _répondit-il d'un ton las, en replongeant dans son dossier._

House claqua violemment la porte, le stylo de Wilson dérapa une seconde fois. Il maudit ce visiteur intempestif.  
Le bourreau vint ensuite se placer en face de sa victime, son incontournable tasse rouge bien calée dans sa main.

« Bon sang House ! _pesta l'oncologue_.  
_ Encore quelques coups comme celui là et tes petits cancéreux auront de jolis dessins sur leurs dossiers. Tu vas faire des heureux et tout ça grâce à moi !  
_ Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te dise merci ? _railla Wilson._  
_ C'était l'idée ...  
_ Tu n'as pas un patient ou un de tes larbins à aller ennuyer ? _demanda t-il, non sans espoir._  
_ Non. A vrai dire, c'est toi que j'étais venu embêter. Mais légitimement pour pour une fois !  
_ Comme si ...  
_ Rends moi ma balle ! _beugla House._  
_ Qu ... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais pris ta balle ?  
_ AH ! Réponse typique du coupable ! _accusa t-il._  
_ AH ! Accusation typique du sale con qui veut à tout prix accuser quelqu'un pour ne pas perdre la face ! _répliqua l'oncologue._  
_ Je n'accuse pas, je condamne ! _rectifia le diagnosticien._  
_ Et à quoi me condamnes-tu ? Que comptes-tu faire ?  
_ Te pourrir la vie jusqu'au moment où ma balle me sera restituée. _lâcha t-il, impassible._  
_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, House lui envoya son eau plein à la figure. Ce qui amena l'oncologue à utiliser un vocabulaire beaucoup plus familier.

« Merde House ! Arrête un peu tes conneries ! _s'emporta Wilson._  
_ Ça dépend. Tu as quelque chose à me donner ?  
_ Non ! _cria t-il._  
_ Dans ce cas ... »

Il pointa sa canne en direction de l'accusé.

« Tu avoueras bien plus vite que tu ne le penses ! _assura le diagnosticien._  
_ Mais ... »

House posa le bout de canne sur son bureau, balaya un coup vers la gauche, un coup vers la droite.  
Wilson, voyant que la majeure partie de ses affaires gisaient désormais par terre, laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux.

« Oups ... » _fit House d'une voix faussement désolée._

Sans rien répondre, son ami se pencha vers le chaos qui venait d'être semé, espérant pouvoir tout remettre en ordre sans avoir à subir une nouvelle attaque.

« Profite car bientôt, ce sont tes abatis que tu devras ramasser. » _menaça House d'une voix rauque._

House sortit, ouvrant et fermant la porte aussi violemment qu'à son arrivée.

Wilson élargit son sourire et tenta de se rappeler un détail qui avait pourtant toute son importance : pourquoi lui avait-il volé sa balle ? Éventuellement pour se venger de tous les coups tordus qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais peut-être avait-il mal calculé le fait que House était un emmerdeur des plus professionnels.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir tiré quelque chose de lui en échange de la restitution de son outil de travail ... Qu'importe, il était trop tard. Il allait maintenant payer le prix fort.

HHHH

Un téléphone sonna. En voyant le numéro qui venait de s'afficher, Wilson déglutit difficilement puis finit par décrocher.

«_ Mon cher Wilson, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis ! s'exclama joyeusement House._  
_ Si j'en juge par le numéro qui vient de s'afficher, chez moi._  
_ Trop fort ! Maintenant, essaye de deviner ce que j'y fais._  
_ Je ... Qu'est ce que tu y fais ? _s'inquiéta Wilson.  
_ Tu me déçois. C'était pourtant facile. Perquisition, cela va de soit ! _»_ dit-il très fièrement._

Wilson ne trouva rien à répondre.

_« Bon comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas trouvé ma balle. Ni même un quelconque indice. En revanche, je viens de tomber sur une superbe collection de DVD magnifiquement bien rangée. »_

Un long silence pesa entre les deux amis.

« House ?_  
_ Non mais tu es sérieux ? Tu les as vraiment rangés par ordre alphabétique ?_  
_ Du calme House, je tiens beaucoup à ses DVD. J'ai eu énormément de mal à tous me les procurer. _supplia t-il._  
_ _Intéressant ... _»

Wilson entendit un téléphone se poser, une boîte de DVD s'ouvrir, un CD être retiré de son étui, une fenêtre s'ouvrir. Puis plus rien.

« House ! _s'exclama t-il._  
_ Lui même ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les CD volants.  
_ Non, tu ne vas quand même pas ...  
_ _Je serai bien resté à discuter avec toi, mais c'est qu'il y a au moins une vingtaine de DVD qui attendent pour être remis en liberté ... A plus ! »_

House lui avait raccroché au nez.

Un vol, une entrée par effraction, une perquisition illégale. Et après quoi ? Un trafic ? Du chantage ? Cette affaire prenait vraiment une tournure des plus déplorables ...

Pas de doutes, l'idée de se rendre commençait à sérieusement apparaître comme un dénouement évident. Et bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Quelques patients à aller visiter et il envisagerait de peut-être tout lui raconter.

Il saisit ses dossiers avant de se diriger vers la première chambre. Il frappa et entra, le nez plongé dans son dossier, sous le regard perplexe du patient présent dans la pièce.

« Madame Johnson, il faut que nous parlions du traitement contre votre cancer. _déclara t-il sans lever les yeux._  
_ Quoi ? » _s'étonna une voix masculine._

Il leva des yeux ronds en direction de cet homme qui lui était totalement méconnu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ... _commença l'oncologue._  
_ C'est vous le Docteur Wilson ? _demanda t-il en le coupant_.  
_ Je ... Oui c'est moi.  
_ Tenez, un médecin avec une canne m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. _déclara t-il en lui tendant une lettre_. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle.  
_ Satané House ... _blasphéma Wilson en prenant le papier._  
_ Oui c'est ça, c'est bien lui !  
_ Merci ... » _répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible avant de sortir._

Il déplia le papier, appréhendant ce qu'il allait lire.

"_Mon cher Wilson,_

_Si tu lis ce papier, c'est que tu viens de découvrir, avec je le sens une pointe de colère, que je me suis amusé à échanger quelques uns de tes patients avec ceux de différents services. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu souhaites savoir où je les ai précisément envoyés, tu sais où me contacter._

_A très bientôt j'imagine."_

Trafic de patients ...

Il dégaina sans plus tarder son portable puis composa le numéro de l'enquêteur le plus diabolique qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il décrocha presque immédiatement.

« _Si c'est pour une déposition, je suis tout disposé à t'écouter. Sinon, je vais raccrocher et m'occuper du "rangement" de ton bureau_. »

Chantage ...

« Tu as gagné ! Ca va trop loin pour moi.  
_ _J'écoute._  
_ Je l'ai cachée dans la salle d'eau de Cuddy ...  
_ _QUOI ? s'indigna House. Tu devrais aller moisir en prison rien que pour avoir osé la mettre là !_  
_ Va la récupérer mais par pitié, laisse mes patients et mes affaires tranquilles.  
_ _Tu mériterais une dénonciation au juge suprême !_  
_ Cuddy sera davantage préoccupée par ce que tu as fait subir à mes patients que par ta balle qui aura séjourné quelques temps dans son bureau. _répliqua t-il._  
_ _Parce que tu crois qu'elle resterait de marbre si je lui annonçais que notre oncologue préféré s'était introduit dans son espace privé sans y être invité ? »_

Un point pour lui.

« Bon Jimmy, je vais vérifier tes propos. On se voit juste après ! »

HHHH

Affichant un large sourire, House quitta le bureau de Wilson pour se rendre dans celui de Cuddy. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il y fit une entrée remarquée et se dirigea instinctivement vers la salle d'eau. La doyenne, légèrement abasourdie le regarda passer sans pouvoir faire ne serait-ce faire que le moindre geste.

« Bonjour Cuddy, je ne fais que passer. » _déclara t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce._

Elle resta bouche bée et scruta la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. House passa comme une flèche, justifiant son intrusion par un simple.

« Ne faites pas attention, je ne fais encore que passer. »

Il ressortit et partit rejoindre Wilson qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Alors ? _s'empressa t-il de demander._  
_ Je l'ai ! _répondit le médecin en brandissant fièrement sa fidèle balle._  
_ Et ... Tu lui as dit ?  
_ Non. Je ne voulais quand même pas ta condamnation à mort.  
_ Trop aimable ... _lâcha t-il en affichant une mine boudeuse._  
_ Fais pas cette tête. Et si on allait maintenant remettre un peu d'ordre dans tes patients ?  
_ Sérieusement ? _s'enquit-il._  
_ Je tiens moi aussi à éviter la pendaison. » _chuchota t-il à l'intention de son ami._

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'oncologue et même si ce genre d'événement était assez plaisant en y repensant, il se jura cependant mentalement de ne plus s'en prendre à cette balle. Plus jamais.

Fin.


End file.
